In A Land of Soulless Gods
by GetItTogetherYo
Summary: When two friends come in contact with a piece of ancient technology, they're dropped suddenly into 18th century America where they witness the birth of a new country and encounter historical heroes along the way. Ft. Desmond/Haytham/OC & Yusuf/OC
1. Chapter 1

Alright you guys! Here's a story my best friend and I collaborated on. Just a warning: **This story is going to be extremely long**.

Also, there's going to be smut in the next chapter so I'd like to warn you before you read it.

You can always skip over it if you'd like. Well, I hope you guys stay with me until the very end because it's going to be a long and bumpy ride.

**Safety and Peace my friends! :D**

* * *

"Are you ready yet, Monica?" Devon, Monica's friend, called from the living room of the loft they shared. Tonight was a normal night out on the town with the usual group consisting of Monica, Devon, and Desmond. Each one of them had their own stresses and simply needed to unwind a bit, relax. Devon and Monica had decided to meet up with Desmond at the bar he worked at after he got out. Devon sighed, fixing the collar of her long-sleeved white flow-y top and her foot tapping away against the tiled floor. "Monica!" Devon called again, her voice heavy with impatience and exasperation.

"Hold your horses!" Monica shot back putting on the finishing touches of makeup in a rush. She had gotten distracted while working on a surprise present to give to Devon, and had forgotten about tonight's plans until Devon had reminded her two hours ago. Monica chose to wear her favorite lacy black dress; the one she had worn to her mom's Christmas party the year before, but this time instead of pearls and black flats, she picked the dangly silver earrings and studded cuff to wear with her dress. Monica put on her black heels and with a skip in her step bounced out of her room and into the living area. Devon looked up from her phone when Monica entered the room.

"Hey baby. I'd let you dump tea into my Boston Harbor any day." Devon joked, sending her best friend a wink. Monica let out a mock roar and the two busted out laughing as they headed towards the door.

"I just texted Desmond and told him we were on our way." Devon stood smoothing out her leather skinny jeans, picking up her small black studded clutch.

"Why the fuck are you wearing heels, you tall bitch!" Devon yelled, looking at Monica, who was already a towering 5'7" height. The heels she was wearing increased her height by two inches, leaving her at an intimidating 5'9 height.

"Shut up. I like my heels. And with those sexy red pumps of yours you're almost as tall as me." Monica said as she looked over Devon's outfit. Monica grabbed Devon's car keys and tossed them to Devon. As Devon walked past her out the door Monica noticed her sizeable backside in her new leather pants and gave it a hard slap.

"Go get 'em with that ass of yours." Monica yelled loudly as devon squealed at Monica's heavy hand.

"Thanks.. Let's go get your man candy." Devon said with her 'let's go get 'em' tone. She walked over to the hall swaying her hips in an exaggerated sexy walk. Desmond noticed his two friends when they walked into the bar. He laughed as he noticed Devon bouncing her head back and forth to the beat of the music. Monica walked in after Devon, joining her in dancing to the music. He always found it funny that the two were best friends. Their style and personality were so different. He served his last customer their shot and jumped over the bar and joined the girls on the dance floor.

As Desmond reached his friends, he took Devon's hand and gave her a twirl; her flow-y, white top twisted around her body from the momentum of the twirl. Monica was next to them swaying her hips to the rhythm of the current song, a wide smile stretching her face and her eyes bright with laughter. A man approached Monica and began to move with her but she moved away and jerked her head, signaling a sharp "no" at him. The man shrugged his shoulders and walked off.

"Why don't you ever talk to guys or dance with them? Come on, Monica! There's nothing wrong with it!" Desmond said pulling Devon towards him; her large bum grinding into his hip. Monica just shrugged her shoulders and kept dancing. He never really understood why she was always single, and by the way she and Devon spoke about men, he knew she wasn't into women either. He just couldn't place his finger on the reason.

"Ok Desmond, enough of this place. Onto the next club!" Devon yelled, jamming her finger into the air. They made their way out of the club and walked to Devon's favorite club since it was less than a block away. Once there, the two ladies quickly made their way to the dance floor while Desmond went to get drinks. Monica and Devon found their way to the center of the dance floor and began to dance. The more carefree side of them always came out when they went out dancing. It showed as Devon began to do 'the sprinkler' and Monica 'the running' man. Their shenanigans went on for a bit before they burst out laughing. Desmond had made his way back to them, drinks in hand.

"Amaretto sour for you," he said handing Monica her beverage "and a sex on the beach for you." He handed Devon her drink. He took a sip from his rum and coke and began to join them in their silly dances. To the right of the trio a drunken clubber came up behind Devon and placed his hands around her waist.

"Hey baby. I like your moves, so hot."

"Ugh!" Devon yelled in disgust moving out of his grip. Desmond took a step forward to defend her as the man reached back to grab her, but Monica beat him to it. She stepped forward, fist in front of her face threatening.

"Get away now! I'm warning you!"

"What baby? You wanna dance too?" said the man outstretching his arms placing one around Devon's shoulder and reaching for Monica with the other. Monica growled and lunged forward. Desmond had to reach out and grab her away before she punched the man in the face with one of her heavy fists. Monica stumbled back as Desmond reached forth and took Devon's hand pulling her out from under his arm. He placed a hand on the man's chest pushing him away.

"Look we don't want any trouble. They're both with me so please leave us alone." Desmond said firmly. The man raised his eyebrows and his hands in defeat before turning and shuffling away drunkenly.

"Why didn't you let me deck him Desmond?" Monica asked, looking at Desmond annoyed and still angry with that drunk. "Mother fucker!" she yelled flipping her middle finger up in the man's direction. As Monica put her hand back down she turned quickly back to Devon, who still had Desmond's arm over her shoulder.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, fine. What an asshole! I hope he gets kicked out." replied Devon.

"Can you all calm down already? It wasn't a big deal! It was taken care of. And if you fight people you're gonna get us kicked out, again." said Desmond.

"I know. I'm sorry. What can I say? I'm impulsive and I couldn't help it." Replied Monica. Devon puffed out her cheeks and hooked out her muscles in a gorilla way and in a grumbly voice teased.

"Move out of way, me Lady-Hulk Monica and me ANGRYYY!" Monica laughed at the sight of Devon stomping around while occasionally saying 'Me Monica! Me angry'. Most of the time Monica was really easy going. Her anger was slow to build up, but once it did it was best for everyone if they got out of the way. One thing that would always set her off was when people would harass the people she cared about. It was guaranteed she would go from 0-60 flat.

"You're right Desmond. We're here to relax and have fun." said Monica. They laughed and clinked their glasses together, taking a long sip before they continued to dance around like they had no cares. After a couple of hours of dancing closing time had arrived and the lights in the club turned on as the bouncers and security guards began hustling people out. The trio exited the club slightly tipsy and began walking down the damp New York Street.

"Where to now?" asked Desmond. Monica and Devon looked at each other and gave the most cheesiest dorkiest smiles ever before flailing their arms over their head and screaming "ICE CREAM!" "Why even ask?" laughed Desmond as they walked to their favorite late night diner. They let out content sighs as the smell of bacon and waffles hit their noses. As they stepped into the diner, the familiar ring of the bell that hung over the door greeted them. The diner was a 50's style diner with a checkered-tiled floor and red bar stools. There was even an old jukebox up against the far wall that sometimes worked and sometimes just sat there looking pretty. The three adults hurried over to their favorite booth in the corner and soon Marge the waitress came to take their order with her ever-charming attitude.

"What do you want?" she asked prominent dark circles under her eyes as she took out her notepad and pen. When she actually took notice of the three she frowned. "Oh it's you guys, I take it you all want the usual?"

"Yes please." Monica smiled politely at the Marge, who gave a half hearted nodded and went off to place their order. Marge returned promptly sliding a banana split in Desmond's direction and a cookies and cream milkshake and water in Monica's. Desmond snapped the cherry up and bit it between his teeth removing it from the stem.

"Now why'd you go and steal my cherry?" joked Devon as she picked up the spoon and dug into the ice cream. Desmond choked at her words and began coughing, taking a sip of water Monica ordered.

"You alright there Desmond?' asked Monica passing him a napkin. She had pressed her lips together to hide her smile.

"Yeah, just went the wrong way," he answered picking up a spoon and digging into the ice cream. When they finished eating Devon released a mighty burp.

"Devon, don't be gross!" Monica joked, slapping Devon's arm. Desmond laughed and rolled his eyes as he slid out the booth throwing two bucks from his wallet on the table.

"So back to our place, Desmond?" asked Devon as they walked out.

"As per usual," he said opening the door for the ladies. They walked to their apartment the night sky growing lighter as morning approached. Devon rummaged through her clutch looking for her missing keys.

"Gah! Where are my keys?!" she voiced frustrated.

"Did you check up your ass?" said Monica sarcastically.

"Shut up!" laughed Devon and she playfully slapped her butt cheek in a 'kiss it' motion. "OH hey it was in my back pocket!" Devon said happily as she pulled the keys out and gave them a jiggle before proceeding to open the door. Desmond and Monica laughed before shushing each other remembering their neighbors may be asleep. They walked in and Desmond ran to the couch and threw himself on it.

"My couch!" he yelled affectionately, the couch being the usual place he slept when he decided to stay the night.

"Move over fat ass!" scolded Devon at Desmond. She pushed his legs up so she could sit next to him on the couch. Monica headed straight to the fridge. Alcohol and dancing always made her ravenous eater.

"Devon! Put on some music right MEOW!" yelled Monica stuffing chips into her face.

"SALSA TIIIMME!" Yelled Devon, jumping off the couch and placing her mp3 on the dock.

"No not salsa!" exclaimed Desmond "I can't dance to that!"

"I don't get it! Both you and Monica have Middle Eastern blood in your veins. Monica even fucking belly dances, But neither of y'all can't dance to salsa. What the fuck man?" Devon exclaimed shaking her hips to the beat.

"Andale Celia AAAAUUUU!" Yelled Monica joining Devon chip bag still in hand. Desmond sat watching the two shake around, he admired Devon's salsa skill and decided to stand up and semi-join in.

"Desmond! Shake your goddamn hips!" laughed Devon placing her fingers in his belt loops and shaking his hips vigorously; Monica spinning in circles munching on chips. Desmond slapped her hands away, smirking playfully at her.

"Oh Yeah?!" he said before ramming his shoulder into her stomach and picking her up, Devon yelled, feet kicking the air. Desmond threw her on the couch and straddled her pinning her arms down he began to tickle her hard. Devon was laughing to tears.

"No! Desmond, will you stop it?!" Desmond didn't stop at her request but simply kept on. He tickled her all over. "Will you quit it?! Stop!" Laughed Devon tears streaming down her face. Monica laughed at the sight.

"Can't hear you over how crunchy my delicious chips are NOM" she said laughing, eating, and dancing. Desmond bent down and bit the skin at on her collar between his teeth. Devon screamed loudly and was able to release a hand from his strong grip she swung it and smacked him upside the head. Desmond faking injury threw himself off the couch and landed back to the floor eyes closed in laughter. Devon gave Monica a naughty grin. Monica knew what to do and placed her chip bag on the coffee table. The pair then attacked him. Devon straddled his hips and Monica pinned his arms down. Devon unzipped his sweatshirt and hovered her fingers over his body threateningly.

"You better not Devon!" threatened Desmond laughing as he struggled to free his hands from Monica's strong grip. All of a sudden he stopped shaking the friction of Devon's rump on his hips causing him unwanted company in his jeans. Devon froze, feeling something poking her inner thigh.

"Ew! What the actual fuck, Desmond?!" Yelled Devon, surprise on her face as she quickly got off of him. Monica released his arms at the sight of it and he covered himself with his hands and ran off to the restroom. Devon and Monica stared at each other in silent shock. This had never happened before. They couldn't contain themselves any longer and busted out laughing. Devon had her back on the floor, kicking her feet in the air and Monica on her knees, bent over slapping her hand on the floor. They shushed each other as they heard the door to the bathroom creak open. They sat still trying to contain their giggles hands over their mouths. Desmond approached quietly embarrassed.

"I take it someone hasn't had any in a while." Mumbled Devon

"I find it HARD to believe." Mumbled Monica in return before they busted out laughing again.

"Stop it you guys it's not funny! It's a sensitive area." Defended Desmond not quite amused. The two laughed even harder before Monica stood up to leave to her room.

"Alright you guys, I better go to bed. I've got a gallery opening tonight. Some new young artist so I better go get some rest. Don't forget to go. As always free entry for the two of you." She said, her laughter ringing down the hall as she went to her room. Desmond sat on the floor next to Devon, who wiped away tears. She turned to look at him and noticed an odd glazed look in his eye. "Desmond what are you-?" she began but he leaned in, gently grabbing her face in both of his hands and placing a soft kiss on her caramel colored lips. Her body froze in place, letting him kiss her. Before she knew it, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. His hands slid down her face to her neck, to her shoulders, landing finally on her hips. He squeezed them gently, beckoning her to come closer.

* * *

_**Rate and Review! I want to hear your opinions!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**WARNING: SMUT SHALL ENSUE AT THE BEGINNING OF THE CHAPTER. IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ IT, YOU CAN SKIP OVER IT IF YOU'D LIKE. OTHER THAN THAT, PLEASE ENJOY THE SECOND CHAPTER! :3**_

* * *

Moans softly escaped her mouth as he nibbled his way down her collarbone, leaving little red bite marks. He slid her into his lap, feeling her legs wrap around him. He sat, enjoying every single moment that her body touched his in ways he only ever dreamed of. She placed small kisses on his jaw and traveled down to his collarbone, suckling on the sensitive skin.

"Get up." Whispered Desmond, his voice harsh and rough with lust. Devon stopped and looked up at him, nodding her head and standing on her feet. He followed her and once they were both up, he attacked her mouth once more in a fiery tussle of passion. With her hands securely around his neck, she pounced on him and wrapped her legs tightly around his strong hips. Their lips were in a constant hold, their tongues intertwined in a delicate dance for victory as he slowly led them to her bedroom. Desmond pushed her door open with his foot and tossed Devon on the bed. Her chest heaved up and down as she watched Desmond inch closer towards her. Unhurriedly, he snaked his way on top of her, pulling slightly at the edge of her pants. Lust burnt deep in their eyes, neither one of them being able to tear eyes off the other.

He reached for the top button of her shirt, unbuttoning it as she pulled his face down to hers. She quickly unzipped his sweater as she continued to kiss his lips, he pulling off the sweater and tossing it to the side. His lips found her collarbone once more as she arched her back into pleasure. She breathed out a groan of frustration as she felt his hands slip up her sides and towards her back, unhooking her bra and removing it. He could see her nipples through the thin white shirt. He felt his pants grow tighter as he stared.

"Ah, Ah, Ah." Devon warned, tugging at the bottom of his t-shirt. "If I'm going shirtless, so are you." He chuckled and sat up, grabbing his shirt and pulling it over his head. Even though she was drunk, she still marveled at Desmond's glorious body. She knew she had an attractive best friend but she just didn't think he was this attractive. But then again, it was the alcohol talking. He unbuttoned the rest of her shirt, slowly slipping it off her torso and throwing it aside. He marveled at her full curves, eyes scanning every single part of her exposed chest. He dipped down, taking one of her breasts in one hand and another in his mouth. She whimpered as she felt his tongue glide lazily over her stiff nipple. He felt satisfied with himself; finally being able to pleasure her in the way she deserved to be pleasured.

She roughly grabbed his face, brown eyes meeting each other. She gave him a stare, beckoning him to continue his divine work on the other side. He grinned, knowing exactly what she wanted. Plummeting his head back down, he took her other breast in his mouth and continued. Her mind clouded with want as she felt her eyes close in ecstasy.

"Desmond…" she managed, dying for him to use his tongue in other places. He stopped what he was doing and glanced up at her, love bursting through his heart as he took in her beauty.

"Some where else. Please..." begged Devon, her voice quivering. He nodded and started his trail of kisses down her stomach. He reached the edge of her pants, gripping them and tugging them lightly. His hand reached for the button, unbuttoning them and unzipping the zipper. Devon lifted her hips off the bed, letting him drag her pants down her legs and thighs. Desmond smiled as he saw her scoot closer. He did the same thing he did with her pants with her panties, leaving her in all her naked glory. He placed his hands on her knees and pulled her knees apart. His nose tickled her skin as he kissed and licked her inner thighs. Getting impatient, she grabbed the back of his head and pushed him down. The heat from her core sent his mind into a wild frenzy. He looked up at her from in-between, looking for approval. She nodded her head, pleading him to go on.

His wet tongue ran slowly up her core, tasting her. She shivered beneath him, wanting him to not be so slow with his pleasuring. Soon, he delved deeper into her, sucking and licking at every inch of her folds. The way she moaned his name caused his mind to go into overdrive. As he worked his tongue around her clitoris, he slipped two thick fingers inside her. She gasped, gripping the comforter around her. His tongue felt like pure inebriation and it was driving her mad.

"Jesus..." she whimpered as he pumped his fingers in and out. He felt her thighs grip his head as she reached her climax for him. She relaxed under him, breathing heavily. He traveled back up to her mouth, kissing her passionately. He felt her reach for the belt on his pants, eagerly waiting for her to get them off of him. He took her hands in his, making her stop. "Why did you stop me? Do you not want me to?" Devon slurred, looking slightly confused. A smile still grazed his lips as he shook his head. He had been dying for this moment since the moment they had been friends. He loved her, but she didn't know that. She didn't have to know that. And he just felt a little bad for taking advantage of her in her current state but he knew he wouldn't have another opportunity. He slid off the bed and proceeded to take off his jeans and boxers. He crawled back onto the bed, positioning himself in-between her.

"Are you ready?" he purred in her ear, intertwining his fingers with hers, placing both of their hands above her head. She nodded, reaching up and taking his lips in hers. She groaned, feeling his large member slip easily inside of her. He was bigger than average, she had to admit, and that's what made him all the more pleasurable. His motions were slow at first, but soon grew in speed, causing her to scream out his name in desire. Soon, they changed positions. Desmond sat on his knees as she straddled his hips and thighs, bouncing up and down. She clawed at his back, leaving red scratches on his shoulder blades. He laid her back down again, swooping down and catching her neck in-between his teeth. She felt her self tighten around him as she came to her climax for the second time that night. He too felt her walls close in on him as he pumped faster.

"Holy fuck, Desmond." She cried in burning desire as she and he finally reached their peak at the same time. He tumbled down next to her, panting like a dog without water. She turned towards him and placed her head on his chest. He smiled as he moved them both under her sheets. She cuddled him tightly, he stroking her hair softly.

"I love you…so much more than a friend." He urged, but she was already asleep by the time he said it. He sighed, holding her tighter; soon drifting off into a slumber of his own. Devon groaned as she stirred awake the following morning, head pounding. She looked down and herself, gasping in disbelief. She was naked, butt ass naked. What had she done last night? She couldn't remember a damn thing. The bed shifted next to her as she slowly dragged her eyes towards the slumbering form next to her. She fell out of bed with a loud thud. Her eyes were wide, as she wrapped the sheets around her naked body. She slept with her best friend. How could she? Why would she? Was he drunk too? Because she sure was. Desmond's eyes flew open to see Devon against the wall of her bedroom, looking petrified. He stretched and sat up, smiling at her.

"Good morning." He said. He furrowed his eyebrows after he had no response from her. "Are you alright?" She stood, fuming with thundering anger.

"Am I alright? Desmond, we fucking slept together!" boomed Devon, pacing around her room. He sighed and flopped back down on the bed.

"Well, obviously." He muttered, running a hand through his messy hair. Devon scoffed and stomped over to his side of the bed.

"I think it is best if you left." She spoke lowly. He shoot up and gave her a weird look.

"What? Why?" He demanded, moving so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. She couldn't believe it. They had slept together and he still wanted to remain here? Was he crazy? She didn't even have feelings for the guy.

"Because last night was a mistake, Desmond. I was drunk and so were you! We didn't know what we were doing!" she screamed. "I don't have feelings for you! I never have! You're like my brother!" She muttered to herself, pacing around the room once more. His heart sunk as he heard those words he never wanted to hear come out of her mouth. He didn't let his emotions show though. He wasn't going to let her see how much her words affected him.

"Well, no shit. I don't have feelings for you either." He sighed, getting up and going for his pants. He had to play along or she'd found out that he was lying to her. Monica came flooding into her mind and guilt immediately swallowed all other emotions. Oh god, what had she done? She knew Monica liked Desmond but there Devon went sleeping with the man her best friend liked, no, loved. Monica would have her head if she found out what she had done. She was a horrible best friend. Who would even do that? She watched as Desmond slipped on his clothes and made his way to the door.

"Well, bye. I guess." Murmured Desmond, gripping the door handle and pulling it open.

"Wait!" Devon called out, gripping onto Desmond's wrist before he left. "We do not breath a single word of this to Monica. Understand?" He nodded.

"Understood. She'd kill us." He left soon after, leaving Devon to contemplate her thoughts.

A speed bump brought Devon out of her flashback of that night and back into the van she was in. The song on her Mp3 player took her back to one of the many fun nights she had in New York, making her miss them all the more. Shaun, who was driving the van, began to get annoyed with Devon's bouncing around and just wanted her to stop.

"You guys! Y'all should hear the song I'm listening to!" Announced Devon, beaming at her two best friends and bobbing her head to the music.

"I practically can hear it, you have that things so loud in your ears I'm surprised you're not deaf." Mumbled Shaun sarcastically.

"Shut up. Lucy never loved you." said Devon sarcastically trying to annoy Shaun even more. She turned back to notice Rebecca and Mr. Miles, Desmond's dad, asleep. She looked at Monica, brows furrowing as she saw her looking out the window sniffling and wiping back tears. She turned to look at Desmond who gave her a shamed looking smile and mouthed "what happened to her?" at him. Desmond put his hand up gesturing for her to wait, mouthing "I'll tell you later." She nodded and turned back to face forward. Without turning she reached her hand back between the seat and the door and grabbed Monica's hand. She wanted her to know she had seen and was prepared to listen.

With Devon's hand in hers, Monica touched her head to the glass, sadness and embarrassment consuming her. She wished she hadn't said anything, kept it to herself. Why did she have to tell Desmond she had feelings for him? In the current situation they were in she felt the need too not knowing when the opportunity would arise again. Now she was just full of regret. The car soon rolled to a stop. Monica slid the back door open as everyone jumped out of the car.

"This way, Desmond" said Mr. Miles leading him, Shaun and Rebecca into the cave in front of them. Monica stood at the door pulling her stuff into her bag. Devon turned opened her door and turned in her seat, feet dangling out.

"So are you gonna tell me what's the matter." Asked Devon. More tears ran down Monica's face.

"I took your advice and told him that I loved him in more than just a friendly way."

"Oh, and by those tears I take it he didn't give you the answer we expected." Said Devon jumping out of the car and putting her hand on Monica's broad back. Monica nodded.

"No, He told me he loved me like the friend that I am, like a sister. That he can't look at me in any other way. I caught him so off guard Devon."

"Oh I'm sorry. I would have totally thought he would go for you."

"Then he told me…"she started, but Shaun came out of nowhere and retrieved a battery. Monica kept her face away from him, not wanting him to notice her crying. Shaun had developed affections for Monica liking her cultured artistic intelligence, but Monica wasn't quite interested. Monica didn't finish her sentence but Devon assumed Desmond told her the one thing she warned him not to say. Shaun left, and Monica began to cry again.

"I don't want to be here anymore Devon. I want to go; I think I'll go home." Devon's heart ached at her friend's sadness. It was hardly ever she saw Monica cry so she knew she was really hurt.

"Ok I'll go with you."

"No you stay. I'll go by myself."

"No I insist." Said Devon pulling out her phone and researched flights. "Fuck" she exclaimed at her findings.

"What is it?" asked Monica tears subsiding.

"The next flight to New York is sold out."

"What? No I can't stay here; I'm so embarrassed I can't even look at Desmond or everyone else with them knowing." She said, wiping her runny nose with her sleeve.

"You know what? We're going to Motha Fuckin Peru." Announced Devon

"What? Why Peru?" asked Monica, confused as to why Devon picked that specific place.

"Next flight leaves in an hour, I'm going to go inform the peeps, Gather your things and mine please. 'Cause we're going to Peru!" said Devon as she ran towards the cave. Monica and Devon sat quietly in their simple Peruvian hotel as they both contemplated ideas for the day's activities. Devon blew out a sigh and flopped backwards on the queen-sized bed. Monica squinted her eyes and quickly shot up on her feet, pacing around the room in frustration.

"We planned to come to Peru but now that we're here, we have no idea what to do!" She said, raising her hands to pinch the bridge of her nose. Devon grunted and sat up, stretching her arms above her head. She gave a shrug before situating her legs so she was sitting Indian style.

"I know. I sort of feel like this was kind of a waste of money. I mean, really…what is in Peru anyway? Why did we even come here?" She questioned. Monica shook her head, turning to face out of the hotel window. A couple of moments of silence passed, ideas swirling in both of their heads.

"OH! I know what we can do!" Monica cried out excitedly.

"What?" Devon quipped suspiciously.

"Macchu Picchu! I have always wanted to go there! I just forgot that it was in Peru." Monica said, rushing to her bag and throwing it over her shoulder. Devon was still sitting on the bed giving her a weird look. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!"

"Where do we even go? Do you know where we are even going?" Devon asked, lazily sliding off the bed and walking over to her bag. Monica bit her lip. She hadn't really thought about that. She had no earthly idea where people would go to get a tour of Macchu Picchu. But I guess that's what front desk clerks were for.

"We'll just ask the front desk person lady." Monica suggested, waving a hand as she walked towards the door. Devon rolled her eyes and followed Monica to the door.

"Oh wait! I forgot something!"

"Hurry up then," Monica grumbled, waiting impatiently by the door. Devon walked out proudly with a visor on her head. Monica narrowed eyes and marched towards her best friend.

"Soooo what do you think?" Devon asked, spinning in small circles. Monica lifted her hand and smacked that horrendous fashion disaster of a visor off her head and out the open window. "What the hell, Monica!? That was Chanel!" She screamed, fuming that her now $100 visor was now floating like a bag in the wind towards the dirty Peru roads.

"Don't even dare to wear a visor in front of me again." Monica scolded, rolling her eyes and exiting the door. Devon grumbled sadly and followed her best friend out of the hotel door. Car horns and loud banter from the citizens could be heard when the two exited the hotel, heading in any which direction.

Monica reached into her bag and pulled out a large map, pulling it open and examining it carefully. Devon checked her phone for the time while she waited for Monica to finish. Minutes passed before she heard Monica groan out in frustration. She raised an eyebrow, walking over to her best friend and glancing at the map.

"What's up?" she questioned as Monica angrily folded the map, stuffing it back into her bag.

"I have no idea where we are supposed to go." She retorted, zipping her bag back up and tossing it back onto her shoulder. Devon shrugged, not knowing the specific answer Monica wanted.

"Let's just walk and see if we can find things to do." Devon suggested as she continued walking backwards on her tiptoes, beaming at Monica. "I mean, Yolo right?" Monica whipped her head in her direction, walking in front of her and throwing her a hateful glare.

"Don't say that." She said. "But basically that's what we need to do." After a while, she chuckled and joined in with Devon, walking in step with her. The pair spent the day going to random shops and sight-seeing all the historical sights there were in Lima.

They were in a plaza when Monica overheard a conversation as Devon bartered intensely with the merchant. She perked her ears up and listened. "Yes Machu Picchu, it's quite interesting, they found this new section and it's a one time only deal that they are letting people in." "Wow how interesting! We should definitely go. When is it?" "I believe tomorrow morning they open and stop at midnight."

Monica tapped Devon's arm. "What? I'm bartering! Hold on!"

"Gah I know but listen. I know what we shall do tomorrow."

"Ok but let me finish, I'm going to get you this purse and all this other junk for dirt cheap." Said Devon before turning back to continue arguing with the merchant. She liked it now after watching Monica do it a few times and she wanted to give it a go.

"Excuse me sir." Began Monica walking away from Devon to ask the man she had overheard speaking. "Do you need to pay ahead for tickets? Are there tickets or can you just go?"

"No I believe it is open to the public. But they are letting people in by groups."

"Thank you!" smiled Monica as Devon approached with a victorious look on her face.

"Look at all this shit I got! I got you a purse, and us some tourist shirts, and some bracelets and this little turtle thing." Said Devon as she pulled out the various items from the large plastic bag.

"Hey that's great! I like that purse! It's rather large. I can fit a lot of stuff in it. I'll change purses tonight when we get back to the hotel." Devon gave a smile stuffing everything back in.

"So what did you want to tell me? What are we doing tomorrow?"

"Apparently this new section in Machu Picchu was discovered and they're letting people go look and it's only one day and I thought it would be nice to see."

"Can't we do that some other day? I thought we were going to chill by the pool and have fruity cocktails and just chill tomorrow?" said Devon in a slight whine

"We can do that the day after tomorrow! This opening is a one day thing."

"See even that has a one day opening, you should too. We're on vacation. You should have more than a few cocktails, if you know what I mean." Said Devon with a silly wink as they began to walk around the market.

* * *

**Rate and Reviews, pleaseeee! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**And don't forget to rate and review! Safety and Peace! 3**

* * *

"Really? You're going to bring that up now?"

"Look you are 28 now. You waited around almost 10 years for Desmond. Ever since that night we picked him up on our way to New York. I honestly don't know why you waited that long. Look what it got you, nothing."

"I know. It hadn't really been my intention. It just never felt right with anyone else. He always came in flashing into my mind right when whoever it was and I would be about to and then looking at whoever's face would just turn me off."

"That's cool and all. Let me interrupt you. Now that Desmond's feelings are clear and you know he doesn't want anything more than friendship with you, you should definitely open your eyes to other options. Maybe a sexy Peruvian pool boy, or another hotel guest. Look it's just that I want you to enjoy all of life's pleasures. There is nothing wrong with sex. It's a natural part of human life."

"I know there is nothing wrong with it. I just never could. Anywho, what do you say about tomorrow? Come on Devon, then we can chill by the pool the day after."

"Hmm I don't know. I could use a little rest and relaxation. I've been feeling a bit off lately."

"Oh come on Devon. If we go I'll pay for the first round of cocktails."

"Hmmm."

"And the second."

"Hmm."

"And I'll replace that hideous visor."

"Ok Machu Picchu it is!" The next morning Monica arose early, to take a shower and order room service.

"Good Morning! How are you feeling today?" asked Monica from the table where she sat putting on her makeup as she ate her breakfast.

"Like shit!" grumbled Devon loudly as she forcibly shut the door to the bathroom to do her business.

"Alright. I ordered you a coffee like usual. Black with a lot of cream and two sugars." Said Monica as she transferred all her purse contents to the new one Devon had gotten her.

"Let me shower in peace woman! And thanks." Yelled Devon as she pulled out the pregnancy test she hid the night before in the tissue box and proceeded to follow the instructions. Monica simply shrugged her shoulders as she finished getting ready, she knew Devon wasn't really a morning person, and figured jet lag must be affecting her that much more. As she waited for the test to analyze Devon took a hot shower, which helped her clear her thoughts. _Please come out negative! Please come out negative! _She thought as she rinsed. She had been feeling nauseous and a bit off and thinking back to her little rendezvous with Desmond she wasn't sure if he had used a condom or not. She knew she didn't have protection on her mind at the moment.

She wrapped herself in a white towel and placed another on her head taking her time stalling for she did not want to see the results. She stepped closer picking up the plastic stick and sank onto the toilet seat placing her hand over her mouth to keep herself from screaming. Tears swelled in her eyes blurring the little plus sign that marked her betrayal. _No! This can't be! What am I going to tell Monica? She was never to find out, but it'll be hard to hide this. Maybe I should call Desmond first and see what he says. _She thought along with a million other things. She jumped when a knock rapped at her door.

"Devon, are you alright? You're taking longer than usual." Said Monica's voice. Devon wiped her tears wrapping the stick in toilet paper and throwing it in the wastebasket.

"Yeah I'm fine just taking care of some business." She said voice slightly shaky.

"Oh, ew, ok. I'll leave you to it then." Said Monica as the sound of her footsteps grew distant. Devon never really wanted kids, especially not like this. She had never really been the maternal type; not like Monica who loved children and always wanted a big family. Guilt seeped into her body. Saddened, she thought of all the scenarios that could play out once she told Monica. Either Monica would never forgive her and that would be the end of their sisterly friendship, or she would understand that Devon was drunk and stick around to be the cool aunt Monica always wanted to be. The second seemed to be more like Monica, although Devon didn't doubt she would be pissed at first. Devon stepped out of the restroom and ripped the towel off her body somewhat in a daze, as she got dressed.

"I'm in the room, in case you forgot. I know we're best friends and all but come on!" said Monica surprised by Devon's bare nakedness.

"Sorry, sorry." Said Devon quickly putting on clothes, completely forgetting Monica and her were sharing rooms. "I'm going to the lobby I'll be right back." She said as she walked to the door.

"Oh well, I'm ready if you want to go ahead and go."

"No!" yelled Devon whipping her head around "You stay here, I will be right back!" she said to gritted teeth pointing a finger at Monica before exiting.

"Well, alright." Said Monica, freaked out by her behavior but complied and sat back down flipping through a magazine. Devon pressed the elevator button repeatedly.

"Come on you slow piece of useless machinery! Hurry!" she yelled. The door opened and an older woman stood gathering all her new items slowly before she began to exit. "Hurry you old hag! I have an urgent call to make!" Yelled Devon at the now wide-eyed woman who called her rude when she began to exit. She practically sprinted to the front desk clerk and rang the little bell repeatedly before a disgruntled employee decided to make his appearance.

"What can I help you with?" he said in an unamused Peruvian accent.

"I need a phone now. Long distance."

"Ah yes but there is a fee."

"I don't have any money with me."

"Well then I can't help you." Devon snapped forward grabbing him by his cheap clip on tie and bringing him close to her angry face.

"Alright, sit the fuck back down and listen to me, you filthy peasant. This call is fucking urgent. I need your goddamn phone. You give me the phone now or I tell your boss about that thing I know." Said Devon bluffing.

"What thing?" asked the man eyes wide.

"I think we both know what thing, compadre." Said Devon hoping he would fall for her bluff. He narrowed his eyes, but she jerked him closer a little narrowing hers even more.

"Ok, Ok, there's one around the corner let me write down the code." He said putting his hands up defeated, as she released him and he scribbled numbers down quickly.

"It better be the right code too." Giving him a dark warning look as she walked away. After she turned the corner she picked up the phone and slammed all the numbers into the phone followed by Desmond's.

"Hello?" sounded William miles' voice on the other side.

"I need to speak with Desmond. It's urgent."

"He can't come to the phone. He's in the animus."

"And? Get him out!" Said Devon her voice rising slightly.

"I can't. He's in the middle of discovering something important."

"Get him out of the fucking Animus! Now!" she roared with impatience.

"Watch your tone with me, girl."

"Whatever. Just get him on the damn phone." She said, voice higher as she reached her boiling point. He remained silent for a while as she began to drum her fingers anxiously on the wall.

"I can not, Devon."

"Now, William! I won't ask again!" she yelled into the phone.

"You're in no position to be making threats."

"I am in no mood to be playing around, William. Put him on the phone or so god help me, I will scream so loud you'll want to reach into your ear and rip your own ear drum out."

"Fine. Just a second." He sighed. She could hear commotion on the other end as they woke Desmond up. "It's Devon, apparently it's urgent." She heard him say as he passed a groggy sounding Desmond the phone.

"Hey, Dev. What's the matter?"

"Desmond, I have something to tell you and it can't wait."

"What is it?"

"About that night between the two of us."

"What about it? Did Monica find out?"

"No, now will you shut your mouth and let me speak, and answer me truthfully when I ask you this."

"Alright."

"Did you remember to use a condom? Because I'm not on any kind of birth control."

"What? You're not? I thought you were."

"You thought wrong, you dork."

"Then what are those things you take every morning?"

"Those are multivitamins, god damn it!" she screeched. On the other side of the phone, Desmond held the phone away from his ear as she continued to yell.

"Well shit. What are you trying to tell me?"

"Did you use a fucking condom or not? Cause we both know very well I wasn't thinking about protection."

"No, I didn't. I got caught in the heat of the moment and didn't really think about it. Why?"

"Holy shit snacks." Yelled Devon, slapping the wall. Now she knew for sure it wasn't a mistake with the pregnancy test.

"Why? What happened? What's the matter?"

"What do you think? I'm pregnant."Devon calmly stated as hot angry tears rolled down her cheeks. Silence was all that reached her on the line as she cried silently. Her tears began to subside a little as Desmond's voice came softly through the line.

"This is exciting!" he admitted happily through the phone.

"What are you talking about? How in god's given planet is that exciting Desmond? I am terrified. I never wanted to be a mother. What am I going to do?"

"We'll get married. He'll have my name we can be a family."

"No. I don't want that. I don't love you like that. I can't marry you. And what the fuck is this? The 1950's? I don't need you taking responsibility." Desmond's heart sank, he loved Devon so much and forming a family with her was something he had on his mind, and now it was a possibility.

"But Devon? This is great news. I would be happy to form a family with you."

"No. Didn't you hear me before? I don't want a family with you." His heart broke, but a new horrible thought came to his mind.

"Please Devon whatever you do don't abort, we can figure this out together."

"You think I'd actually do that? What kind of person do you think I am?! I can't do that. Being a doctor, I've seen too many horror stories." Said Devon placing her hand upon her stomach.

"Ok good. But please Devon. Let me be in its life. I'm already attached and you just told me. Please don't exclude me from this. We don't have to get married but please."

"No you'll be in its life." Said Devon calming down a bit.

"Thank you. Why are you still crying?"

"What am I going to tell Monica?"

"The truth. There's nothing else you can do. I'm pretty sure she'll notice your growing belly and the new kid in the house you won't be able to pass off as a new renter." Chuckled Desmond.

"How can you fucking laugh? You know how she feels about you. And yeah she's doing better now that there's distance. But this will just destroy her. I can't ruin my friendship like this." Said Devon leaning back on the wall and sinking to the floor.

"It's Monica. Yeah she's feisty and stuff, but when it comes to us she'll forgive just about anything. I'm sure she'll understand. She'll be happy to be the baby's aunt." He encouraged.

"She wanted to be with you, to have a family with you, to have this life you propose to me with you. And I have taken it from her." Said Devon placing her head in her hand.

"Monica's a quick healer. She gets over stuff quickly. I'm sure she'll be mad for a bit but once she realizes she doesn't really love me the way she thinks, and sees how beautiful our child is she'll love him and be the aunt in our mixed up family."

"She practically stayed a virgin for you." Desmond squinted his eyes in disbelief as Devon told him this newfound information.

"What?"

"All these years, she didn't want anyone else but you."

"Oh."

"And that's what's making this so much harder."

"This isn't going to be easy, but this baby is coming either way."

"I know."

"I'm here for you, and I'm sure Monica will be too."

"Desmond."

"What?"

"I don't want to marry you."

"I understand."

"I'm glad we're on same terms." The elevator bell rang and Monica stepped out and looked around for Devon. Devon saw her immediately. "Fuck! Monica's coming. I'll talk to you later." Said Devon, hanging up quickly before Desmond could say goodbye, and wiping her tears and standing. On the other side of the conversation, Desmond was more than shocked. He was ecstatic to be a father, especially with the woman he loved. This would be the perfect opportunity to have a chance to get away from all this Assassin business. That's all he ever wanted; to settle down and have a family without the worries of having to save the world. His dad, Rebecca, and Shaun all gave Desmond weird looks, as he remained silent after his conversation on the phone with Devon.

"What's wrong, son? What was so important?" Mr. Miles questioned his son, worried about the news Devon shared that left his son speechless. Desmond just looked wide-eyed at his father, unsure of how to tell him.

"Well, dad…you're going to be a grandfather." William was flabbergasted at the information Desmond had just shared with him.

"Really?" But it wasn't a happy really, it was sarcastic. "The end of the world is approaching and you decided to go rendezvous with a woman who doesn't even love you, keep in mind, and get her pregnant?!" Desmond's anger flared up as he death-glared his father into oblivion.

"So what if she doesn't love me? I love her and that's all that matters. She's keeping the baby and I told her I'd be there if and when she needed me. I'm not going to give up on her or our child like that. What kind of man do you think I am?"

"A man that doesn't know how to wear protection but enough about this petty topic. Get back in the animus. You still have a lot of work to do." Desmond scowled as he sulked back to the animus, Devon's final words to him ringing constantly through his mind. _I don't want to marry you. I don't want to marry you. I don't want to marry you._


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour! Here's chapter 4! Enjoy! :3**

**Don't forget to rate and review!**

* * *

"Hey, there you are! Everything all right?" asked Monica noticing Devon's dewy eyes.

"Yeah I just saw a cat get run over. Why don't you go do something while I go finish getting ready."

"Ok, I'll go to the computer room and goof off for a bit. But please do hurry." Called out Monica as Devon ran and slipped into the closing elevator. A knock at the glass door to the computer room took Monica out of her focus. She looked up as Devon gestured 'let's go'. She logged off of all her sites grabbed her purse and was out.

"Are you sure you are ok? You seem a bit off." Asked Monica as they walked down the street searching for an available taxi.

"Yeah, just a bit of the jet lag I guess." She dismissed with a wave of her hand. She wanted more time to think of how she was to break the news.

"Well I'll try to make it quick so we can come back and chill."

"That's fine. But I don't think I'll have cocktails."

"Then whatever you want from the bar I'll get you." Devon smiled as Monica whistled down a Taxi and they got in. "To Machu Picchu Please." Devon looked out the window in quiet contemplation thinking of all the possible ways to break the news. She looked over at Monica who was playing with the fringe on the purse Devon had gotten her and Devon couldn't help but recap on their long friendship. How they met at a dinner party in college, and Monica approached her awkwardly the next week at school.

"Hey weren't you the one sitting next to me at Julie's party?"

"Yeah." And how from there they had become fast friends and talked of moving to New York. When they finally graduated from their community college with their basics, they hopped into Devon's car with all their stuff and left their small town behind ready for the big apple. The first night they were there, walking up to their new shitty apartment, which they loved, they got hungry and decided to go out. On their way to the diner they stopped at a bar, which Monica insisted on entering to have a celebration drink to their first night in New York.

"Oh look at him." Said Monica over the music into Devon's ear, pointing at the cute bartender.

"Well let's not just look! Let's go speak to him." Said Devon hoping to set Monica up finally. As they approached, the cute bartender decided to hop over the bar not having noticed the two and giving Devon a swift kick in the face.

"Ah God what the fuck is wrong with you? Who the hell just jumps over a bar like that?!" yelled Devon placing her hand on her now bleeding nose.

"Holy shit! I am so sorry!" he apologized reaching out to assess the damage.

"Back off dick!" yelled Monica standing in front of him to block him from Devon who began to crouch in pain.

"Shit we need to get her to a hospital."

"No shit Sherlock! Any other magnificent ideas?" said Monica as she placed her hands on the now crying Devon leading her towards the door. Desmond followed behind apologizing over and over.

"How can I make up for this? Please let me help somehow. This is all my fault."

"No you've done enough. Back off."

"Please." He said following them into the street towards their car. Monica opened the door and sat Devon carefully inside taking the keys and walking around to the driver's side. She looked up and around not knowing really the way to the hospital then looking at the bartender. _Well, he is kind of cute._

"You want to help?"

"Yeah. I feel extremely bad."

"Ok get in the car. You're giving me directions to the hospital." She said as he nodded and jumped in the back. She got in and sped off taking his direction trying her best to hear him over Devon's cries. "My nose! My beautiful NOSE! You broke it, you dick. Ooowwww!" They waited in the waiting room while Devon got taken care of. Devon didn't really know what they conversed about, but Monica came in with a smile.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine, doctor gave me a shit ton of meds for the pain and I'm feeling good." said Devon in a nasal stoned voice, her nose covered in gauze.

"That's great."

"Hi." Said Desmond shyly as he walked through the door.

"Oh look, it's the dick from the bar with the heavy foot." Joked Devon, groggily pointing at her nose.

"His name is Desmond, and he's really sorry."

"Ah Desmond. What a shitty name."

"Yeah. Hi, I am really sorry though. Can I bring you anything?"

"Yeah, go fall into hell and bring me back Alastair so he can torture you." yelled Devon.

"Ah, I'm guessing she watches Supernatural?" asked Desmond, recalling the fourth season of Supernatural.

"Yeah. She's always watching it." Monica said, laughing a bit and turning back to him.

"I don't really think she's in any condition for guests right now. Want to come back later when the drugs have worn off?"

"Yeah sounds like a plan." He said, exiting. Devon watched him as he left, staring mischievously at his perky behind rock from side to side. He froze in his tracks as she called out to him.

"Dat ass. You sway dem hips so good boy." She slurred as she busted into a fit of uncontrollable giggles. Monica tried to stifle the laugh that was threatening to come out but it failed her miserably. Desmond turned quickly, embarrassed, and shuffled rapidly out of the room.

"So we get a number?" asked Devon with a cheesy smile poking Monica in her soft stomach.

"No, but he's really cute, and somewhat interesting, we got to chatting in the waiting room, we have a new friend." Devon was knocked out of her memory as the car came to a screeching halt, as the taxi driver demanded his pay and for the girls to exit. Monica threw the money at his rudeness, and they both exited making their way to one of the bus shuttles that took them closer to their destination. They made their way to the gate and were stopped by a guide.

"Where do you two think you're going?"

"To see the newly discovered section." said Monica looking at the tall brawny tour guide brows furrowed in question. Devon gave Monica a nudge in the side at the sight of the quite handsome Peruvian.

"No ladies. You need to visit one of those tea shops first before being able to go up." He said pointing to the little shops and carts in front.

"But we don't want tea. We just want to go see the discovery and go." Said Devon crossing her arms.

"It's not that you can't. You need to have one of those teas before you go up. It's helps so that the altitude won't affect you." He explained. Devon placed her hand on her stomach thinking about the baby's safety.

"Ok, fine. We'll go have tea." Said Monica as they turned and walked to a shop. "Your stomach all right?" she asked noticing Devon's hand placement.

"Huh? Oh Yes, just gotta toot." Lied Devon.

"Alright Toots McGee. Let's get some tea so we can go." They watched the preparation of the tea, and drank it down slowly.

"Did you get a good glimpse at that guide? He was hot!" said Devon slapping Monica's arm playfully.

"Yes, yes he was." Said Monica looking away.

"Oh come on! Like really? You're going to be like that? I thought you were going to give other men a try!" said Devon, sipping her tea slowly.

"Yes but it's only been four days since we left Desmond behind. I feel it a bit too soon." Said Monica twirling her teacup in her palms.

"I understand that, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't talk to him. Maybe you could get his number and y'all can go clubbing this weekend or something. Come on now." Said Devon wanting her friend to recover quickly and find someone else so the baby news won't be so hard. As Devon contemplated through the day, she came to realize that she already loved the baby, though she didn't feel the same way about Desmond. They would make it work. She knew they could. She didn't want the baby to be without its father, like she did when she was a young girl. Desmond himself said he wanted in on the baby's life so she would make it so. But what if another male figure came into the picture? Would that upset Desmond? She pushed her thoughts aside and listened to Monica speak.

"All in good time. I want it to be special, meaningful, and with someone that I do love."

Devon rolled her eyes, "Fine but you can't wait forever."

"I know, but I have this feeling that soon I'll find what I'm looking for and all will be right again." Said Monica placing her hand over her heart. Devon rolled her eyes again looking into her cup before downing the last few sips.

"You and your hunches and feelings, but whatever." They slipped off their stools and walked back to the guide. Devon gave Monica a pinch in her side encouraging her to speak to the guide.

"Go make a move!" Devon encourgaged.

"Fine, fine I will." Whispered Monica smacking Devon's hands away.

"Ok, so we drank our tea. Will you let us through now?" asked Monica

"Yes, here's a map. All the permissible areas are marked and don't stray from the group. Any broken rules will lead to a fine and possible jail time."

"Will you be our guide?" Said Monica, twirling her hair cutely between her fingers.

"I can't, miss. I have to keep an eye on the gate." The guided admitted, eyeing Monica up and down.

"Oh, that's too bad. So do you work all the time or do you ever get a night off?" The guide grinned knowing exactly where Monica was leading. He looked her up and down noticing her large breasts and muscular legs. Tourist women tended to be easier targets, because they wanted the adventure. He gave her the cheesiest grin he could muster up.

"Well I work most days but I have my nights off if you want to get together for some fun." He said. Devon narrowed her eyes, not liking where this was going. She wanted her friend to have a good time, but not in this manner. This guy was being gross and sleazy.

"Well I had more in mind dinner and maybe some dancing." Said Monica letting go of her hair and taking a step back, becoming slightly uncomfortable at the direction he was going.

"Why waste time? We could just head directly to your hotel. I can show you a good time." He said as he reached his hand out and caressed her cheek, giving her a wink.

"Hey whoa. What the fuck? Dude, don't be weird." Said Devon. She feeling somewhat protective of her friend and wanted this dude to back off and leave her alone.

"Don't be jealous darling. I'm man enough to take care of both of you. I'm sure my girlfriend won't mind. Unless you two would like me to give her a call and have her join our festivities."

"How about no?" said Devon putting her hands in front of her and glaring fiercely at the man.

"Ok I won't invite her. It'll be just the three of us."

"Douche!" said Monica, walking her way around him and towards the entrance of the gate.

"Is that a no ladies?"

"More like a FUCK NO!" Said Devon following close behind Monica. The two women walked away, both disgusted by this man's intentions. Never had these two met a man so vulgar and desperate as this one and hopefully they never had to again.

"I won't be here all day!" He called out as Monica flicked her middle finger up at him, not turning to face him but walking straight on.

"Ok, Monica, understand something. I don't want a douche bag like that for you either. He probably has like an STD or something. What a douche nugget!" said Devon as they made their way up to the excavation site.

"Yeah, like I said, I'll wait for the right one." Devon's breath grew short as they finished climbing the final step. Both of their mouths dropped in awe as they took in the ancient place around them. The grass was the color of glowing emeralds and the rock walls were, though crumbling and old, were still intact.

"Alright, if everyone can gather here around me so I can read over some rules and regulations before we start the tour, please." Screeched the tour guide. After the woman finished, the rather medium-sized group headed into the first part of the ruins. Devon and Monica took in the sites, both squeaking with excitement when they past something that looked interesting or rare. Devon subconsciously began to rub her stomach as she slowly walked around and looked at some displays of pottery they had. _Come. _Her eyebrows furrowed as she whipped around to see if anyone was behind her.

"Monica, did you hear that?" Devon asked, slapping her hand against her friends shoulder.

"No. What was it?" she asked before she continued on looking at the pottery in front of them. _Come._ There it was again. Assessing her options, Devon came to the conclusion that it was someone lost and went off towards the direction she heard it. As she went farther into the ruins, the lights started to dim and soon a small pathway was revealed. Curiosity got the best of her. _Closer _the voice whispered. The path was barely lit, only a few beams of light shone. She entered a rather large room with weird carvings on it and a pedestal in the middle with a round, glowing orb. _Come closer._ Devon took a few steps forward, unsure if she should or not. Screams left her body as a figure appeared in front of her wearing white robes and an odd headdress like thing. Her heart slowed down as the figure pointed a pasty white finger at her.

"_What he does shall be undone by you."_ The figure spoke in a commanding tone. Devon remained silent as the figure beckoned her closer with her finger.

"What are you talking about? Who?" All was silent in the room as the orb began to glow brighter and its hum, louder.

_"The apple shall show you things that you must know. Things you must know about _him_. Only you can put a stop to the end of days. You alone."_ Though Devon was confused and had tons of questions, she couldn't help but glide closer towards the orb. Her face was blank as she slowly reached her hand out, hovering it above the orb.

"Devon! Stop! Don't touch that!" Monica yelled but it was too late. Devon snatched up the orb. Its hum grew deafening and the light flooded the room, blinding both her and Monica. The two stood screaming as Devon slowly opened one eye and glanced at her surroundings, noticing themselves in an alley. Their screams slowly started to dwindle down.

"Monica! You're glowing!" Devon shrieked, pointing a finger at her.

"So are you!" Monica mimicked Devon's movements, making a face similar to Dean Winchester's from Supernatural.

"WE JUST HAD SEX." She yelled at the top of her lungs. All was silent for a while before the two let out a chuckle. "Dude, what the hell was that? Where even are we?" Monica shrugged her shoulders as she walked towards the end of the alley and poked her head out.

"Hey Devon, you might want to come check this out." Devon followed her movements and was shocked to find everyone dressed in clothes as though they were from the 18th century.

Haytham walked with purpose down the busy streets of the colony. His mood was light. Everything had been going according to plan with the Templars and he was getting closer to finding the Grand Temple made by the first civilization. As he casually walked, he noticed some muffled talking in an alleyway he passed by and decided to check it out. His eyes came upon two oddly dressed women who were bickering silently as they looked out at the other side, their backs towards him. He thought nothing of it and continued on his way. It wasn't until half way back to his tavern that he realized the glowing orb one woman's hand was the piece of Eden he'd previously heard about. His steps grew faster and away he sped to tell his colleagues about his discovery.

"Holy… How did we even END UP IN 18TH CENTURY AMERICA?! LIKE I CAN'T EVEN…." Devon tried to understand what was going on but any possible explanation she had was nearly impossible to their current situation. She didn't even understand who the weird hallucination was back in Peru.

"Calm down. We don't even know where we are. Don't assume things, Devon! Let's go to a tavern, get something to drink, and just ask around to see where we are." Devon huffed and agreed to Monica's proposition. The tavern smelt of smoke and sex as they walked in, causing Devon's stomach to rumble with nausea.

"Monica, I'm going to go find a bathroom. I'll be right back." Monica gave her thumbs up, turning to the man and ordering two shots of whiskey. Devon figured the bathroom would be downstairs so she wandered around but found no sign of one. She deciphered it must be upstairs so she jogged up the stairs and turning to her left towards a door, swinging it open. She paused as she pursed her lips. There had been a meeting of sorts going on when she barged in rudely. The men stopped their discussing and turned towards her, staring blankly at her, all except for one. This man was tall and his posture was as straight as a needle. There was no denying how insanely attractive this man was. They held each other's gaze for a few seconds before Devon laughed awkwardly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here you are! The fifth chapter! :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Well, this is awkward. I was just trying to find the bathroom." They all gave her a puzzled look, judging her silently. "I'll just be on my way then." She slowly backed out of the room, closing the door and running back down the stairs and out the front door. Her stomach lurched, wanting to spill the contents it contained. She had wanted to vomit ever since she had stepped foot into that disgusting tavern. The smell of smoke had made her stomach twirl and twist. It was also bad for the baby's health as well.

Vomit came up from her stomach into her mouth and she ran to the side of the building, throwing up the contents in her mouth. Her eyes watered as she squatted, waiting for more. Haytham excused himself from the meeting, remembering exactly who that woman was. His boots pounded down the wooden stairs as he walked by the counter, snatching up a cup of whiskey from a woman that seemed to be waiting for someone.

"Hey!" Monica cried out as the man snatched up Devon's glass, not daring to glance back as Monica stood to her feet. "Douchebag." She grumbled, sitting back down and waiting for her friend. He made his way out the door and looked around for the woman, not seeing her anywhere in sight. He walked a little further but soon the sound of retching stopped him in his tracks. In the alleyway between the buildings, he saw her kneeled over and panting heavily. Devon wiped the sweat off her brow, standing up to full height. After she had thrown up, she had felt a hundred times better than before. She took the sleeve of her shirt and swabbed away the puke from the sides of her mouth. A heavy sigh escaped her mouth and she turned to go back inside. But unfortunately, a man stood in her way holding out a clear glass of tan liquid: whiskey.

"Can I help you?" she snipped, grouchy from her day's events. He side smiled and offered her the glass. "I can't drink that." He shrugged and poured the liquid down his own throat.

"What is your name?" he asked, throwing the glass aside and walking towards her. Her eyes narrowed as she stood firmly with her feet planted to the ground, not at all intimidated by his lofty stature.

"What's yours?" He liked her attitude. It was straight to the point with no in-betweens. Not to mention, she was quite the head turner. He stayed silent as he took in her appearance. Long, wavy hair that was dark but not too dark, the skin tone of hot chocolate, and eyes to match, though they were a bit lighter. She wasn't dressed as the women here were dressed either. He noticed how she wasn't really all that skinny but she wasn't fat either. She had the perfect amount of meat on her bones to accentuate her glorious curves. He always had a thing for the exotic, and her looks were sure different.

"Haytham. And Shouldn't you be dressed? It's very un-lady like for you to walk around in your undergarments." He said as he motioned to her bare legs. She smirked, crossing her arms over her chest and adjusting her weight to her right foot so her left knee was bent.

"What? No last name? And I am dressed thank you very much."

"Kenway."

"What?"

"My last name. It's Kenway. Now, may I have your name?" He stepped forward and grabbed her hand, placing a kiss upon the back of it. She contemplated on whether she should tell him her name. In the end, she decided why the hell not.

"Devon. My name is Devon." He frowned a bit. He was unfamiliar with the name for he had never heard it before.

"What origin is that name? I've never heard it." He pondered, placing his thumb and index finger against his chin.

"It's English." The two remained quiet. "I'm going to go. Someone's waiting for me." He caught her wrist as she turned to leave, grinning down at her.

"I hope you feel better. And perhaps, I will see you around Boston." Her mouth remained shut as she yanked her wrist out of his grip, sending him a glare. "Wait, let me walk you to the person you're supposed to meet."

"I'd rather you not."

"I insist." She waved him off, and walked out of the alley and towards the door. Monica had been wondering what was taking so long with Devon. Soon enough, she walked back in with the man that had stolen her cup of whiskey. Devon grumbled as she plopped herself on a stool.

"Hey asshole! You plan on paying for that drink you took?" Monica quipped crossing her arms, angry green eyes narrow, and her temper on edge with the mysterious man.

"I beg your pardon?" Haytham inquired, slightly offended by the name she called him.

"The drink you took from the counter belonged to my friend here, not you. Do you plan on replacing it?" Haytham rolled his eyes, mumbling incoherent words. This caused Monica's anger to fly over the roof. "Who the hell do you think you are? You don't own the place and you certainly didn't own that drink you took! You know, I barely met you and already I don't like you." Devon looked blankly at her best friend, slowly growing agitated with the woman.

"Monica. Shut up. Leave him alone. It wasn't like I was going to drink it anyway. I wanted water." Monica raised her eyebrows at the fact that she was defending the man. "Plus he could help us by telling us where we are." Devon turned to the man, hoping he would be of great assistance to them.

"Why of course, my dear. You're in Boston."

"Alright. What year is it?" He chuckled at her ignorance. How could she not know the year?

"1755." Devon and Monica's eyes grew wide at what he had just told them. So that hallucination lady was right. She touched the orb and they went back in time. Monica shot down the drink as they looked at each other and simultaneously hopped off the stools and walking out needing some fresher air.

Devon leaned against the wall sliding down until she was sitting on the floor as Monica paced in the grass in front of her whispering, "How could this be? How the hell could this happen?"

"I don't know. I don't know." Said Devon placing her face in her hands.

Haytham followed them out quite surprised at their reaction. "Is everything alright ladies?"

"FUCK!" "SHIT!" they both yelled simultaneously at their situation. Haytham was taken aback by their words. Women around him usually had cleaner language but these two didn't seem to care about what type of language they used around him.

"I take that as a no. Anything I can help with?"

"How are we supposed to get back?" said Devon looking up at the two towering figures above her.

"I don't know. Maybe it is some 'Wizard of Oz' thing and we have to tap our shoes together or some shit."

"Right. Take that thing out of your purse maybe touching it again will help." Said Devon giving Monica's usual sarcastic humor a 'not so funny' glare, as Monica pulled out the orb. Haytham composed himself realizing his eyes had gone wide and cleared his throat taking a step back a million thoughts on how to get it from them coming to mind.

"Ok Dev, grab hold. Let's do this." Said Monica, Devon stood and they squeezed their eyes shut and chanting, "There's no place like home, there's no place like home." And for good measure Monica tapped her shoes together. Devon opened her eyes and gave her a 'really' look. "What? You never know." Said Monica shrugging her shoulders giving a smile.

_I could always just assassinate them and take it from them. No, no, no that'd be wrong. I'll just have to figure another way. _Haytham thought as he watched them do a number of silly movements trying to get the golden apple to work, but it just gave a dull spark and went dark.

"Look, obviously that thing is not working, whatever it is." Said Haytham playing dumb. "Why don't you two come with me and we'll settle you two in, get you something to cover up, and find a place for you to stay."

"Cover up?" asked Devon, crossing her arms as Monica shoved the apple back into her purse.

"Yes, whatever it is you two are wearing." Said Haytham gesturing at their bare legs, not really able to keep his eyes off of them. "It's not appropriate."

"Our clothes are fine, but we'll take your aid in finding a place to say." said Monica, gesturing her hand over her legs and noticing his eyes move from hers to Devon's. Devon moved a little behind Monica trying to hide her legs from him, she liked the attention from him but still it was just a bit uncomfortable with his eyes roaming to her legs..

"My apologies. One just hardly sees any women in such apparel."

"Yeah well stop seeing. It's weird." Said Monica crossing her arms.

"Again my apologies. But if you don't change, you'll get worse glances from worse men." He warned.

"Maybe we should take him up on that offer." Said Devon behind Monica. "Come on it's a chance to do a little shopping."

"Hmm." Was all Monica said, considering the idea.

"Come on. 18th century clothing. When have you ever said no to a little shopping?" Said Devon poking Monica's soft side.

"Fine. If you'll direct us to a shop and an inn, we'll be on our way."

"No, and leave the two of you unaccompanied in times like these? That would be ghastly manners on my behalf. I'll take you."

"We can take care of ourselves." Voiced Devon, stepping out from behind Monica.

"I'm sure you can. The two of you have a formidable attitude, thus yet it would be ungentlemanly of me."

"You have no obligation to us. I will be grateful for the information so we may leave please." Said Monica as her temper with the man finally calmed

"I insist."

"Fine, but no funny business. My friend here is lady hulk and can rip you a new one if she wanted, and I won't stop her. No sir, I'll hold you down while she does it." Said Devon her mood a rollercoaster of emotions. He furrowed a brow at her as Monica turned and furrowed a brow at her too like 'what the hell you just say?'

"Who is this lady hulk you speak of? Another friend?" he inquired.

"No but mess up, and you'll find out." Said Devon pointing a finger.

"Ok well, I promise to be on my best behavior. If you'll just follow me this way.," he said extending an arm out and stepping into pace alongside the women. As they walked he glanced over at them taking in their uncommon appearance. One was taller lighter in coloring save for her dark hair which came down in a thick wave to her mid back, her green shirt which read 'Cusco, Peru' really brought out the color in her eyes which looked around in amazement taking every last sight in her full lips mouthing 'wow' every now and then.

As attractive as she was he couldn't help but take his eyes of the slightly shorter one, his eyes were drawn to her like magnets taking in her shoulder length dark hair, her coral colored shirt bringing out the hint of rosiness in her cheeks and full lips. She seemed a little more unamused by her surroundings and walked looking at the floor hand on her abdomen. He noticed a contemplating look in her eyes her mind seeming to be miles away.

All Devon could think about was her conversation with Desmond earlier that day. She wanted to think the best was going to happen. That she would tell Monica and that she would be happy at the news and that they would continue living together in their loft but just the baby there with them. She needed Monica for this. She couldn't imagine not having her as a friend once the baby came. Monica had nieces and nephews and had kid's days at her gallery in which she taught kids about art. Devon wasn't as child inclined, and she knew Monica was going to be of great help, especially since she didn't plan on marrying Desmond. She wanted him around the baby too, but she didn't want to be trapped in a loveless marriage either. She looked over at Monica's awed expression and rolled her eyes smiling. If she did end their friendship it would sadden her greatly.

"So where do you two hail from?" asked Haytham, hoping to spark conversation. They both snapped their heads at him surprised by the break in silence too engrossed in their own thoughts.

"New York." Said Devon.

"Ah yes, New York. How do you like it's development?"

"Development? Oh wait right. Yeah it's good, it's good."

"Shit, Dev. I wish I could take my camera out and take pictures, but I'm sure it would freak people the fuck out." Whispered Monica.

"What is a camera?" asked Haytham.

"A device to record images. Just take it out Monica. Nobody gives a fuck." Said Devon. Their word usage surprised Haytham women normally never cursed, but he kind of liked the sound of it. Monica bit her lip thinking if she should or not then slipped her hand in her purse and took out the camera turning it on and taking quick pictures. Haytham's eyes widened at the sight of the contraption.

"What is that thing!?" he asked pointing at it.

"It's a camera." Said Monica turning to him and snapping a picture of his face. Little lights flashed in his eyes and he placed his hands over them in shock.

"What did you do to me you devil woman?! You have blinded me!" he shrieked rubbing his eyes and blinking heavily.

"Don't be such a baby. The flash does that to you. Give it time and it'll wear off." Said Monica as the two laughed. Monica turned the camera over in her hand and showed him the little screen with the frozen image of his shocked face. He looked at it blinking hard still.

"How did you do that?" he asked pointing at the picture.

"Like this." Said Monica flipping the camera in her hand and snapping another picture of his face.

"Stop that!" he yelled rubbing his eyes again as the two laughed once more. Monica placed the camera back in her purse and let out a hearty chuckle.

"Ok. But don't be afraid, nothing will happen to your precious eyes." Said Monica rolling her eyes.

"Are you absolutely sure?" he said looking around to see if his vision cleared up.

"Yes, it's like when you look at the sun and there's a bright dot in your vision right?"

"Yes, quite so."

"Well like that dot, this dot will go away."

"Alright, it is starting to fade, but please do keep that infernal contraption safely away. How did you even get your hands on that thing? I've never seen anything like it."

"Shit."

"Oops."

"What? Tell me."

"Ok as you very well know, we are not from here."

"Yes, correct. You are from New York."

"Yes, but not 1755 New York."

"I don't believe I am grasping correctly at what you are hinting."

"Dev, tell him. You're the one that found the thing."

"Ugh, fine. We are from the future!" said Devon in a mock alien voice.

"What how?"

"We found this thing in Peru on vacation, and I decided to touch the magnificent ball, and with the afterglow and tingle reminiscent of sex, we landed in the alley."

"Sodomites?"

"Ew no. Really? Is that all you got from that?" said Monica

"Oh Yes, well, I find it rather silly notion. Good one. Are you part of the theater or something?" he asked.

Devon rolled her eyes, "No it's the truth. Why do you think the 'odd' clothes and camera and other all the other evidence?"

"Do you want me to pull out my camera again?" question Monica with a smile hand threateningly at her purse.

"No, no, I believe you. But how?"

"You tell me, because we don't know."

He led them to a storefront and opened the door, "After you two." He said, waving a hand in front of himself.

Monica walked in "Oh my goodness Dev! Look!"

"Yaaayyy." Said Devon monotone and uninterested, she wasn't feeling a hundred percent and her prior interest in shopping had faded. Monica walked over to a blue dress hanging on a mannequin, and admired the detail work.

"I really don't think any of this will fit us." She said as a short petite woman came out from a door at the back of the shop.

"We can do custom fittings dear, and that's what corsets are for." She said smiling in an annoying sweet voice.

"I'm not wearing a corset." Said Devon eyeing some of the children's clothes on one table. Haytham chuckled, he liked her attitude, but he couldn't stay to converse with her any longer.

"Look ladies, you shop to your hearts desire, I have business to quickly take care of and I will return in time to take you two to the inn." He said backing away towards the door.

"Ok, we'll be here." Said Monica picking up a pair of boots, giving them the once over.

"I'll take care of them, they'll be in better wears. Where you two mugged or something." Asked the woman sweetly looking them up and down nose lifting slightly in disgust at their lack of modesty.

"No, why you uncomfortable by our bareness?" asked Devon giving the back of her thigh a slap. Haytham laughed as he exited the look on the young woman's face priceless.

He took care of what needed to be done and met up with the women. He walked into the store to meet them and was surprised by the difference. Monica was appropriately dressed for the times, well somewhat, her hair was still loose, she had refused to wear a bonnet, but was wearing an appropriate full skirt the color of sky with a puffy sleeved white shirt and blue vest which accentuated her full bosom quite well which he couldn't help but notice. She looked lovely. Devon emerged from behind a curtain buttoning the last button on her vest before looking up.

"What are you wearing?" asked Haytham pointing at her choice in fashion.

"Pants." She said shrugging her shoulder.

"Ok but why not a dress like your friend here."

"Because I like breathing, I am not wearing a corset and none of these dresses, according to Sarah here, are wearable without a corset, so I opted for pants. Problem?"

"Oh Devon I breathe just fine, I chose a softer looser corset, and it's really not that bad." Said Monica pulling at the end her vest.

"Well you two look lovely." He complimented.

"Meh thanks." Said Devon.

"Yes Haytham, thank you." Said Monica. Devon turned to look at the girl to bid her farewell, and Haytham couldn't help but notice the way her posterior looked in her pants very round, spankable. She turned and the both walked towards him to make their leave and he noticed her bosom as well. They may not have been as full as her friends but just the right size for him to…

"So where are we going?" asked Monica as he led them down the street.

"I shall take you to an inn nearby. It's quite lovely. I stay there myself. Would you ladies mind joining me for dinner once we get there?" he asked forcing his mind on other thoughts that didn't involve Devon's body. He was afraid his own may react in ways that would be noticeable and embarrassing.

"Fuck yes! Food! I'm starving!" Said Devon

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Yes, thanks for the invite." Laughed Monica at her friend's reaction. They got there soon enough, and walked into the simple in lit by candles and lanterns. It was cozy enough as they sat and were soon approached by a kind barmaid who told them what their specials were for the day.

"Three of the rabbit stews please, and two waters and a mug of lager." He ordered politely.

"Uhm, I don't know how I feel about rabbit." Said Devon, never having eaten rabbit before.

"Don't worry Dev, if you're hungry enough you'll like it. It seems to be the only thing they're serving anyway." Said Monica.

"Yes, rabbit here is quite delicious, and fresh. The owner hunts in the morning and his wife is an expert at stew, it's quite the treat." He said as the girl walked back with their beverages.

"I guess I can try it. But if I don't like it..."

"I'll eat it and you can have my vegetables." Offered Monica.

"Do you not like vegetables?" asked Haytham.

"Oh I do. I eat most things except bell peppers, but I don't want Devon to be hungry either."

"Ah I see, quite nice." He said lifting the mug to his lips and taking a few swigs.

Devon sat silent tracing the grain on the table with her nail, mind on the baby clothes back at the shop. Her mind was filling with maternal ideas, and she couldn't wait to get back and go register for gifts and plan a baby shower. They'd have to convert the den into a nursery, but she wouldn't mind having the baby in her room.

"You alright Dev?" inquired Monica at her usually outgoing friend's silence.

"Yes, just hungry, you know how that gets."

"Ah yes."

"So what is it that you two ladies do back in 2012?"

"Mostly work." Said Devon

"Women working? Do you run your father's inn or store or something of the sort?"

"What? No, that's not necessary; women can work in whatever they want. I'm a doctor, and Monica here runs her own art gallery, mostly for local artists. We do pretty well off."

"Sounds lovely. You are a doctor?"

"Yes, just finished University started doing surgeries just recently."

"Amazing. And an art gallery how lovely."

"Yes I enjoy it a lot."

The food came soon enough and Devon dug in voicing mouth full "Oh my god this is delicious." Before continuing to stuff her face with food. Monica and Haytham watched her dig in full force as they both took pieces with their forks and chewed slowly not able to tear away their eyes from the frenzy in front of them. The rest of the dinner was rather quiet, only Monica and Haytham making small talk as Devon sat back quietly, patting her pleasantly full belly.

As soon as Haytham noticed Devon had finished eating her food like a wildebeest, he turned his attention to her and inquired about her daily life wanting to know everything about this interesting creature in front of him. Monica sat quietly not wanting to interrupt their conversation until the light in the room faded away indicating day had come to its end. They bid Haytham farewell as he led them to the door of their room.

"I'm a few doors down, if you need me." He said pointing down the hall before giving a quick bow and walking away, boots heavy on the floorboards.

* * *

**_Don't forget to rate and review! :3_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 4! Enjoy! :3**

* * *

Devon sat slowly on the bed and stretched, kicking her boots off to the side and grabbing at one of the pillows. She closed her tired eyes and gave out a hearty purr, acting like a happy cat. Her muscles were sore and all she wanted to do was rest her body. Monica chuckled at Devon's act as she stood on the other side of the room having a mini battle with the numerous buttons on her dress.

"So, what do you think about Haytham?" Monica inquired, letting the now untied dress fall to the floor. Devon rolled on to her side to get more comfortable and faced Monica with a sleepy smile on her face.

"He's nice. A little posh but nice nonetheless. Quite handsome as well. He almost reminds me of a dark skinned, dark haired version of Tom Hiddleston, don't you think?" Monica let out a snort as she crawled into the bed next to Devon.

"Please, Hiddles seems to be a lot more sincere than that guy." Monica hesitated a bit, not sure if she should tell her friend how she was feeling but decided to anyway. "I don't know, but he seems a little off to me. Like why was he eager to help us? And why was he asking so many questions about us?" Devon let out a grunt. Monica always had a tendency to over analyze situations though she meant no harm by it.

"I don't know. Maybe because he's nice and he wants to get to know us. It's not every day you get to meet two gorgeous creatures as ourselves." Said Devon waving a hand down her body and kicking the air with a pointed foot. Monica laughed rolling her eyes.

"He just seemed a little too insistent. I think I'm just thinking too much into it."

"Whatever. Just go to bed. I'm tired and I don't feel good." Monica obliged leaning towards the nightstand and blowing out the candle on the bedside table. A couple of weeks had passed since their arrival in 18th century Boston. Over the span of their stay, Haytham drew himself closer and closer to Devon and she responded happily to his attentions, both developing feelings for the latter. Monica had noticed this almost automatically and wasn't sure she liked the idea of her best friend with this guy. She couldn't get around this feeling of distrust she had in him.

One night she felt the bed bounce slightly as Devon stood to sneak out of their room so she paid no heed figuring Devon was only leaving to use the restroom and tolled over and fell fast asleep. She only realized Devon didn't return until early the next morning whence she opened her eyes to the sunlight and realized she was still alone. She heard the knob twist and turned back pretending to sleep not wanting Devon to know she noticed as she snuck back in and slipped silently into bed.

Devon's giddiness when she was around Haytham gave evidence of her feelings and Haytham wasn't dumb enough to not notice and was almost always all smiles around her. Devon blew a strand of hair out of her face as she stared at the black and white checkered board in front of her. Haytham had asked her to play a game of checkers with him and she happily accepted, having nothing to do that particular day.

"I win again." Haytham stated proudly as Devon yelled in anger, her competitive side getting the best of her.

"Again!" She demanded slapping the table with her hand demandingly, making Haytham jump a bit. She wouldn't stop until she at least won one game and so far her winnings were nonexistent.

"Dear, we have been playing for quite a while. Why don't we go outside and get some fresh air? A little horse back riding perhaps?" She let out a defeated groan and stood from her chair, sulking past Haytham. He reached out for her and pulled her in for a friendly hug. "Ah cheer up. A beautiful face such as yours isn't meant to be seen with a frown." Devon felt her cheeks grow warm as she pulled away from him.

"I'm a bit iffy about horse back riding but I want Monica to come with us. That's alright, yes?" Haytham nodded, not really wanting the extra company hoping to have Devon to himself.

"Of course. If that is what you wish." She clapped her hands merrily and rushed up the stairs to their bedroom. Devon found Monica at the desk and peered over her shoulder to see her sketching a picture of the apple.

"Boo!" Devon shrieked into her ear. Monica yelped in fright as she moved her pencil across the paper causing a thick, black line to appear on it.

"What the hell? Look what you did! You messed me up!" she scolded, voice shaky and cracking. Her gaze remained on the paper as she tried eagerly to erase the mark. Devon frowned and noticed her tone and the wet dots that stained the paper.

"Hey why are you crying?" Devon asked as Monica sniffled, wiping her face with the backs of her hands.

"No reason. I was just thinking about all the time I wasted waiting on Desmond. All those years. All those other viable suitors."

"Don't do that! Forget about that. Now don't go wasting more time thinking over it. May Odin grant you with a man who will give you the unconditional love you deserve and pay you off for you damn patience. And goodness some of those 'suitors' as you so call them were pretty damn viable. Remember that one artist? "

"Oh God yes, he was totally hot, and into me too. And what did I do? Went out with him for a month then kicked him out when he got frisky."

"I know, dumbass. He was so fucking hot, and what was he supposed to expect? He liked you a lot."

"Yeah" said Monica running her finger over the swirls on the apple.

"Alright. Enough of this sad Monica. Get up and put your things away! You, Haytham, and I are going to go horseback riding!" voiced Devon poking at Monica's ribs, causing her to squeak and arch away from Devon instinctively. Devon smiled happy she was able to get her to smile.

The two left their room and met Haytham at the stables, where he stood patiently leaning against a beam. Devon couldn't help but notice how dapper he looked. He smiled widely when he caught site of Devon walking towards him. Her color was beautifully enhanced by the sun, making her black tresses stand out more. He had noticed that she had gained a tiny bit of weight, her face rounder than before, but it suited her well. He liked how large her appetite was.

"Good day, ladies." He greeted, placing a kiss on both of their hands, Monica wiping the kiss on her hand away on her back smiling at him hoping he wouldn't notice. "The horses are ready to ride if you two are." They both nodded, Devon tracing the kiss slightly with her finger as Haytham led them to the two beasts. Devon was feeling a little nervous about getting on a horse. She had never ridden one before, and had always thought they were a bit intimidating. Monica, having ridden before, easily hopped up on the horse Haytham provided for her and ran her fingers through it's main, greeting the horse and smiling. Devon looked at how confident and at ease Monica was on the horse and figured it couldn't be too bad as she approached it cautiously, wanting to pet it's nose as Haytham held the rains. She outstretched her hand slowly and was an inch away when the horse neighed loudly shaking his head causing her to snatch her hand back with a scream. _Yep it's bad, nope, nope, NOPE. _She thought taking a few steps back.

"Is there something the matter?" Haytham asked while he adjusted the mouthpiece the horse had loosened. Devon bit her bottom lip and fiddled with her hands nervously.

"I'm a little bit scared. No, I lied. I'm fucking terrified." Devon spoke in a trembled tone as Haytham chuckled and walked towards her, touching her cheek reassuringly.

"No worries. You'll be safe with me. I give you my word. You'll be riding with me. I'll make sure nothing happens." A calm wave hit Devon at his word and she stepped forth placing her foot in Haytham's interlocked fingers as he hoisted her up. Monica laughed as she saw Haytham puff his cheeks as he lifted Devon up and Devon's wide-eyed look as she soared up onto the horse. He soon followed, positioning himself in front of her, and grabbed the reigns. They started off with a slow trot. Devon soon got used to the feeling of the horse and sat up straight and released Haytham's waist, taking her forehead off his back and opening her tightly shuteyes. Her mouth fell with awe as the beautiful frontier whizzed by her.

Feeling Devon ease he picked up the speed a bit, Monica keeping pace next to them smile on her face as the wind rushed through her dark hair. Haytham chuckled as they slowed and wanting to give Devon the full horse experience, he reared the horse up to a stand. She gasped, reaching her hands out and not being able to grab on to his waist in time since her hands had been resting on her thighs, and tumbled violently, landing on her back. The thud of her fall was heard as she laid there, eyes wide gasping for air that had been ruthlessly knocked out of her.

"Devon!" Monica hollered, pulling at the reigns causing her horse to stop abruptly and jumped off, rushing to Devon's aid. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Can you breathe?" she said as she sat her up and patted her back, hoping to bring air back into her lungs. Haytham's eyes grew wide when he realized what he had just unintentionally done. He jumped off the horse and ran kneeling in front of the two hand extended to a coughing Devon not really knowing what to do.

"Jesus! I'm so sorry! I thought you had a hold on my waist. If I would have known…" Devon breathed heavily, oxygen finally entering her body. The pain in her back had subsided a bit but the new pain in her stomach was enough to send anyone home crying. She only feared the worst but since no evidence shown she calmed herself down and looked at Monica who glared at Haytham, lips pursed tight holding back a few profanities but failed.

"Really dumbass? You couldn't tell? What? Did you loose all the feeling in your body? Got some nerve damage or something?" He glared back at Monica, never really liking her flaring temper.

"I said I was sorry, and I sincerely am." He said voice softening, as he looked at Devon, growing more worried at her state. Monica rubbed circles on her back, trying to calm her down as she too breathed deeply trying to control her temper not wanting to add to her friend's stress. After a few minutes, the pain had dulled. Devon was tired but able to stand. Monica still glared at him as he swept her up and into his arms.

"Please, forgive me. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"It's alright, Haytham. Really. I'm fine now. Tired, but fine. You can put me down. I can walk, you know. What am I? Paraplegic?" Her attitude came back full force. Her stomach was in so much pain but she didn't want to tell them about it. They got back on to the horse and rode back for the Inn.

"Get some rest. You need it. Monica, take care of her for me. Please."

"That's one thing I can do better than you have." She said sarcastically opening the door, as he looked at Devon feeling quite guilty. He bid them farewell and went off to go do god knows what reluctantly but business was business. Night soon fell, sending slivers of silver moonlight into the room. Devon tossed and turned in the bed, the pain growing stronger and stronger. She squinted her eyes when she felt something wet underneath the covers. Monica who shared the bed with her felt something warm and moist hit her back and sat up turning to Devon who was staring wide eyed at a bloody hand she had slid underneath the covers and towards her nether area.

"Monica…" she whispered terror in her voice. Monica stared at the blood glistening on Devon's hands and jumped out of the bed.

"What is happening?" she said as she grew tense, hands on her forehead fingers in her hair.

"Monica!" Devon yelled tears rolling down her eyes as she began to wail, placing a hand at the pain in her abdomen. "Monica help! Don't let me lose my baby!" cried Devon reaching her bloody hand out staining Monica's pajamas as she pulled her closer crying. "Please!" She yelled. Monica's eyes grew wider as she looked at the ever-growing pool of blood on the bed.

"What baby.? Wait here! I'm going for help." Said Monica grabbing Devon's hand at her pajamas and trying to release her grip. "Devon let go!" yelled Monica, giving her pajamas a tug as Devon let go and hugged a pillow. Monica ripped the door open and ran down the hall to Haytham's room and banged roughly on the door with both fists yelling and crying. "Haytham! Wake up! It's an emergency! Haytham!" The door opened as Haytham tied a robe around himself.

"What is it?" he asked, not amused it was Monica at the door and not Devon until he got sight of her tears and grabbed her shoulders. "What is it?!" voice rising as Monica tried to control her sobs and speak. "Devon! Sh-She…There's blood everywhere. We need to get a doctor." she managed to say between sobs. Haytham looked down the hall and heard Devon's pain filled wails echo throughout the building.

"I'm going to run for the doctor. I'll send up the barmaid to help you. Go be with her! She needs you!" he yelled at her as she nodded and ran back towards the room. The last thing she witnessed before she entered was Haytham leap over the railing and run out the inn. Monica sat at Devon's side, not minding the blood as she tried to calm her down. Her mouth made long "shh" sounds with her teeth in attempts to sooth, though she too was silently mourning for her friend.

"Stop that! It's annoying!" yelled Devon, lying in fetal position crying as she held her stomach in feeble attempts to 'keep the baby in'. The pain in her abdomen had no comparison to the pain in her heart as she felt herself losing the baby she had grown to love. All her dreams bled out in front of her as she cried loudly.

Haytham returned soon enough with a groggy looking doctor who ordered the two to leave as he examined the patient. The two stood out in the hall in silence, a blank stare on Monica's face as she heard her friends complaints seep through the walls. She had no choice but to be strong. She had dealt with this situation before with the loss of her father. Haytham leaned his elbows on the railing face in his palms as he blew out a sigh. Though he felt deeply for the woman in the room they had yet to have any type of relations so whose baby could it possibly have been? A loud yell was heard and Monica leaned back on the wall trying to support herself but her knees failed her as she sank to the ground.. Haytham knelt besides her trying to comfort the friend of the woman he had grown quite fond of.

"She'll be just fine." He said in a deep voice trying to conceal the worry his heart held.

"We don't know that Haytham. What if she bleeds out and dies? I can't live without her. She's like a sister to me." She cried into Haytham's chest, not caring of her aversion to him. He rubbed her shoulder as he said "There, there." In a low voice. Both their eyes shut tight as they heard another yell and Devon's voice crying.

"No! Save it, please!"

After that only silence was heard. The doctor soon stepped out face looking grim holding his medical bag in one hand and a bucket full of dirtied rags of blood and his bloody tools. Haytham and Monica rushed to their feet. "How is she doctor? What had happened?" asked Monica urgently, wide eyes looking from the doctors face to the bucket of blood fearing the worst.

"She'll be fine. I gave her a sedative, but I am afraid she has lost the child." He said voice heavy. Haytham put a hand to his forehead and Monica put one over her mouth gasping "no".

"Yes, and I am afraid that any other attempts in conceiving are doomed to fail. I had to act quickly and make a few decisive sacrifices." He looked at Haytham assuming he was the husband and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry, chap." He said with a frown as he walked away. They looked at each other as they walked into the room to see a now sleeping Devon stained with blood and tears, lips still quivering. Monica placed a hand on Devon's shoulder, looking at the blood that covered her body and the bed.

"You can't sleep here. You may take rest in my quarters. I shall find another place to stay." Offered Haytham, standing frozen at the doorway by the sight.

"I can't leave her. Thank you though, but I want to be here when she wakes up." Said Monica turning to him taking hold of his hand in appreciation for him fetching the doctor. "Thank you for everything." She said as she pulled the blanket up covering her friend.

"I wouldn't have done any different." He said before making his exit. Monica sat in the armed chair in the corner, looking out the window. Any trace of sleep she had before had disappeared, leaving her fully awake., She pulled out her journal and began to mindlessly doodle until Devon's stirring voice reached her ears.

"My baby." She whispered, moaning as the sedative wore off. Monica could hear the pain so clearly in her voice. "My baby," Said Devon as tears rolled down her face as Monica stood and rushed quickly to her side, taking Devon's searching hand in hers.

"Devon, I'm sorry." Began Monica about to tell Devon about her loss but tears caught in her throat interrupting her speech.

"Don't be." Said Devon as gripped Monica's hand. Monica's breath caught in her throat as she began to breath deeply and rapidly, wanting to calm down. "Oh…"

Monica bit her lips trying to hold back her tears, "What is it? Do you want something to drink." Asked Monica about to get up and call the barmaid.

Devon cried a little harder. "I saw it." She cried pulling in air as she released a shivering cry placing her free hand over her eyes.

"What?" asked Monica not sure what Devon was crying about.

"I saw the baby." She sobbed gripping Monica's hand tighter. Monica rubbed circles on the top, as she listened horrified by what Devon had said.

"How what do you mean?" asked Monica.

"When I birthed it, I had no choice, and the doctor took it in his hands, I realized I just lost my son or daughter." Cried Devon soon going into hysterics. Monica laid by her side hugging her friend trying to calm her and keep herself from breaking as well. "The pain it must have felt! I'm a horrible mother!" she cried in Monica's arms. Tears rolled down Monica's cheeks but she tried to keep from sobbing. It would only make Devon feel worse than she probably already did.

"Devon, everything will be ok. I'm here for you." Stated hugged Monica tightly, needing her friendship now more than ever.

"I envisioned my new future with it so clearly. The baby clothes, diaper changing, first day of school, prom, everything. It was all so clear." She cried.

"I know, I know. Try to calm yourself. Your body has gone through a lot." Said Monica rubbing her arm as Devon cried.

"I didn't even get to know the gender!" she cried, thinking of how Desmond would take the news came rushing to her mind making her cry harder. "Oh how am I going to tell him how am I going to tell him I lost it?"

"He knows. He was here the whole time. He's quite distraught." Said Monica assuming she spoke of Haytham. Devon opened her mouth to correct her mistake but shut it once more not wanting to give Monica another surprise in one night. She cried recalling how excited Desmond had sounded over the phone a few weeks back he was going to be so heart broken when he found out. He was the father and it tore her heart to pieces just imagining his face when she broke the tragic news.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's been awhile but here's chapter 7!**

**Please enjoy! AND PLEASE, PLEASE,PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVEIW.**

**I'll make it worth your while if you do! ;3**

* * *

"I have to be hopeful, right? I could always have more." she said, laughing as her cries subsided. Monica let out a shaky breath. She had no clue how she was going to tell Devon the devastating news.. Devon furrowed her eyebrows in puzzlement as she noticed how silent and still Monica had become.

"Monica. You know something I don't, do you?" Devon asked, "That's why you got all silent. What is it? Tell me." Monica let out another deep sigh and reached forward, taking Devon's cold hand into hers. She stared Devon deep in the eye as she contemplated on telling her.

"I don't think it's my place to tell you. Actually, I don't want to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"I can't." she whispered softly and tore her gaze from her friends pleading one.. Haytham poked his head in, wanting to check up on the women to see if they needed anything. He noticed Devon's frantic facial features and decided to step in to see what was being a bother. Devon's eyes raced towards Haytham's as she hoped he would have an answer for her.

"Haytham, she won't tell me something important. Do you happen to know what it is?" Devon inquired as she stood from the bed and wobbled to where he stood. Monica gave him a look and he knew exactly what it was Devon was talking about. He quickly grabbed her hands, which were now shaking, and gave him a quick squeeze. "Tell me. Please."

"I'm not the one to tell you." He said. Devon let out a growl of impatience and threw her hands in the air. She was slowly becoming more and more frustrated and annoyed with her friend.

"This is pissing me off! Just freaking tell me! I bet it's not even a big deal." She screamed as she started to pace the room in a rapid speed. Monica couldn't hold it in anymore and blurted it out in a tone that made her cringe after she had said it.

"You CAN'T have anymore children!" Devon halted as her eyes grew in size to the information her friend had spilled to her. No more children? She didn't work properly anymore? Any other chance at creating life was all gone? There was a feeling of utter sadness at the pit of her stomach, eating away at her very soul.

"What do you mean?" Devon asked quietly, tears brimming her bottom eyelids. Haytham winced when he had her speak, agony clear as the sun in her small voice. He slowly walked up to her and rubbed her arm, hoping to give her at least a little bit of comfort. Monica pursed her lips and looked over at Haytham who gave her a reassuring nod, encouraging her to continue.

"The doctor told us that he had to make a few sacrifices in order to save you. You lost a lot of blood and he did the only thing he could." Monica stated in a quiet voice in order to not upset her anymore than she already was. Tears gushed down her face as she took in all the information.

"Why did I get on that goddamn horse? I had a feeling that I shouldn't have and I did. Look at me now! I don't function like a real woman should!" She said gesturing at the drying blood on the sheets. Haytham shuddered as guilt smashed into him in a strong, drowning wave.

"I fear all this is my fault. I do hope you can forgive me." He said, turning her around and stroking her cheek. She offered him a small smile and leaned into his warm palm.

"Don't blame yourself. It was only an accident."

"A fatal accident." He said as he rested his forehead on hers. She breathed out, putting her hand on the back of his neck, giving it a quick pat, and pushing him forward and giving his nose a quick peck. He felt his heart release tension as she smiled at him as best she could.

"Haytham, you didn't even know I was pregnant. How could you have known this was to happen? I should have known better!"

Monica sat silently and watched the two lovers interact. Though she wasn't too fond of Haytham, she could see how deeply he cared for her friend and that made her happy., "You two speak while I go tell the barmaid to get up some clean sheets and some water to clean you up."

Giving Devon's shoulder a quick rub, she got up and left the two behind. She wanted to give them some privacy, so they could talk matters over. As soon the door shut behind Monica, Haytham turned to Devon. It was silent for while before a thought struck Haytham like an arrow.

"How could you make advances upon me knowing your state? You were with expecting a child with another man. Wouldn't he have gotten angry with you accepting another man's intentions?" he inquired. Devon furrowed her brows at him, slightly offended by his words.

"Make advances upon you? May I remind you that you were the one to approach us and insist upon sticking around and helping us out? Always looking for me for conversation? And I'm not married either." She voiced, raising her hand and showing the lack of ring on her finger.

"You are not? You were planning on having a child out of wedlock? Weren't you afraid what the illegitimacy would do to the upbringing of you child?"

"Illegitimacy? Haytham no. Things are different in 2012. Women can be single mothers and raise a child on their own and have no need for marriage or a man. I planned on raising my baby alone. The father was going to be around but not in marriage." She told him as her thoughts went to Desmond.

"Who is the father? If you don't mind me asking."

"Fuck. Monica wasn't supposed to know. She still is not but I'm tired of keeping it to myself. Desmond Miles. He's our best friend. I got drunk and one thing led to another." She confessed, clearly remembering the morning after.

"I see, and why can Monica not know?" he asked as he became more curious with the situation she was explaining.

"She was in love with him, but he did not feel the same. "She said. Her body became tired and her eyes were closing." You must promise me not to speak of it." She said.

"I promise, but I think she assumes the child is mine."

"I'd rather her assume that than the truth. At least for now." She said as the door opened. The barmaid entered and her eyes went wide at the scene as Haytham stood, bowing and saying farewell before excusing himself. Monica and the barmaid helped Devon get up and sit in the chair while they cleaned the bed sheets. She then emptied buckets of warm water into the tub behind the screen that divided the room, leaving Devon to take a bath.

Days passed, turning into weeks soon, and Devon hardly ever left the room, sinking into a depressive state. She spent most of the day in bed staring at the ceiling and the walls. She had nightmares often that had her waking up screaming in the middle of the night. She missed her baby and every hour she'd sit and rub her stomach, wishing she could feel him or her kick. She had loved the baby now and was already picking out names, but now it was all a dead dream that was never to become her reality.

"Maybe when we get back we can find a doctor so he can check you out. Maybe it's fixable. Just not in these times." Said Monica, hoping to cheer her up on one of the many days she stayed recluse in her room. Haytham soon returned from wherever it is he went.

"How is she?" he asked, genuinely worried and hoping there had been a sign of improvement from the weeks he had been gone. He not once expected to fall so hard for someone he only intended to fool but he loved her nonetheless and nothing would change that. He'd be there for her as much as his occupation would let him.

"Health wise she's better. Healing, according to the doctor. Mentally, she's still locked up. She doesn't leave the room. She bathes, eats and does her necessities, but lifelessly. I don't think she's here anymore. She's gone." Monica admitted, looking down at the floor sadly. She never thought she'd see the life her rambunctious, outgoing friend once had disappear in the blink of an eye but it was happening right in front of her and there was nothing she could do about it.

"I see."

"Maybe you can go talk to her. As much as you and I have our difference, I do see the way she is around you. Maybe your presence will cheer her up." Haytham gave a nod, happy at her words as he passed her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Monica and him didn't quite get along, but they had Devon in common and both set aside their differences for the time being to focus their attention on her. He walked into the room to find her hugging a pillow gazing vacantly at the wall.

"Devon?" he said but was met only by silence. "Look, I brought you something from this Indian tribe that I discovered during a mission." he said, recalling the Indian woman who had aided him. She glanced up looking at him then turning back to face the wall. "Come on, darling you can't stay here forever."

"Watch me." She mumbled with no intention of ever leaving the room. He walked around the bed and stood to where she was facing him. His abdomen blocked her sight of the wall but she continued to stare. He reached into his pant pocket and whipped out a small suede pouch decorated in various patterns.

"Oh a pouch, yay. Can its contents give me back my baby?" She grumbled, turning to lay on her back lazily. He sighed and shook his head. She was doing worse than he thought she was and this only made his heart ache worse.

"No. I can't."

"Then I don't want it."

"It's a bracelet. It's of various local stones. I brought it as a present to make you feel better." He said, dangling it between two fingers over her face.

"It's pretty." She said ,blankly looking at it with unamused eyes. He sighed leaning down and tying it onto her limp heavy wrist.

"Is this going to magically fix me or something?" she asked. She laid motionless as he body became number from talking about the situation.

"No Devon it will not. You could at least show a little appreciation." She sat up quickly as her eyes snapped at him flashing anger and annoyance.

"Thank you." She spat.

"You can't stay here forever. Life goes on. No, you won't have more children but that is not the end of you. There are orphanages everywhere. You can adopt. We are all worried for you. Just because your body isn't whole as a normal woman's and you are now barren doesn't mean you can shut out the world." He spoke sternly as he stared down at her with determined eyes. She glared at him furiously as his words hit her like daggers. He knew how she felt about the situation and yet he would still make such horrid comments about it.

"How dare you!" she said, bolting up as she felt her body quiver with anger, "You insensitive British prick! How can you say such things? Be so dismissive?." She yelled along with other profanities between punches, which he stood and took the blows though they weren't hard. Tears spilled from her eyes and sobs escaped her mouth in-between words, "You'll never know what I'm going through! And since it's not your child, of course you're not going to care!" He quickly snatched her wrists and held them to his chest.

"Let go of me!" she yelled as he placed his arms around her trying to stop her sobs her pain.

"Don't say I don't care. Though it wasn't my child, I felt like it was. I feel the pain you're going through every single time I look into your eyes. I care about you more than I have cared about anyone. Please. I just wish to help you. That's all. So let me. Let me be there for you." He said through gritted teeth as he fought to get her still as she yelled and shook about in his arms, trying to break free of his grip. She finally surrendered and seized her shaking and leaned into his chest, silently crying away her pain.

"It kills me." She whispered through her tears, "It kills me to know that I'll never have a chance to be a mother."

"You can adopt. We can adopt." He quietly spoke into her hair as he rubbed her back. She was shocked to her that he wanted to adopt a child with her but blew it off as him just saying things to comfort her. He looked down to her moist eyes, their gazes finding each other. He lifted a hand and softly caressed her cheek, wiping away tears with his thumb. "Give me the chance to heal you of your pain." He whispered, voice deep as he leaned down and softly placed a kiss on the full lips he had longed to taste since the moment he saw her. She sat unmoving; his lips working to soften hers, as she closed her eyes and gave way. The numbness in her body seemed to seep away with every movement of his lips on hers. She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him back, fully and passionately.

The pain of her loss didn't dissolve away so quickly. There was a void in her heart that longed for the child she lost. Haytham ran his hands through her hair pulling her closer to him. Their lips moved at a slow, graceful pace; his tongue running across her bottom lip. When the need for air arose, they parted but still remained close to one another. She let a smile curve her lips as she looked at him; his eyes sparkling with affection and contentment.

"I have been wanting to do that for a while now." He confessed as he composed himself, holding her gently against him.

"Haytham."

"Yes?"

"I would like to change. I want to eat dinner downstairs tonight." She said as she walked to the neatly folded pile of her clothes on the small table in the corner of the room.

"That sounds splendid. I shall leave you to it. Monica will be happy to see you leave the room." He said as he stepped out going downstairs to share the happy news. Devon thought of Monica and all the care she had given her over the days: bringing her food, giving her consoling words, telling her funny stories, drawing silly doodles; all in attempts to cheer her best friend up.

Monica sat across from Haytham at their usual table as they shared small talk waiting for Devon to emerge. Soon their ears were met by the sound of light footsteps on the stairs and they turned to see Devon dressed in her 18th century pants and shirt combo and her hair done up in a tight braid. She stood at the end of the stairs as her eyes met the two figures staring back at her with smiles on their faces.

"What? Do I have a booger?" asked Devon jokingly, knowing the true motive for their stares.

"Welcome back!" said Monica as she rose from her seat and walked towards Devon, giving her a tight hug. Devon smiled and pulled Monica in for a grateful loving hug in appreciation for her concern.

"I'm sorry for my behavior. I was acting like a big bag of dicks." Apologized Devon, placing her hands on Monica's shoulders and extending her arms pushing Monica back as she looked at her straight in they eyes.

Monica placed a hand on Devon's shoulder and smiled softly, "No need. I understand. Your heart just needs some time.," said Monica as Devon pulled her in for another hug. The two returned to the table while laughing quietly. Haytham rose out of his seat in his gentlemanly ways as the two joined him taking their seats. Devon sat across him with Monica by her side as the barmaid brought their dinner.

"I'm glad you are feeling better." Said Haytham reaching across the table and placing his hand over Devon's. Monica noticed immediately and narrowed her eyes. She didn't exactly like the idea of her friend with this man. Her aversion for him lessened after the whole ordeal and the way he helped her and seemed to care but yet there was something she felt to be completely off and she couldn't get over it. If it made her friend happy, she'll just have to learn to accept it.


End file.
